deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Raven Branwen
Raven Branwen is a major antagonist of the Rooster Teeth web series, RWBY. She is the older twin sister of Qrow Branwen and mother of Yang Xiao Long. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Raven Branwen vs Agent Texas * Akame VS Raven Branwen * Black Manta Vs Raven Branwen * Raven Branwen VS Erza Scarlet (Completed) * Esdeath vs. Raven * Kazuya Mishima vs Raven Branwen * Lusamine vs Raven Branwen * Raven Branwen vs Ragyo Kiryuin * Vergil Vs Raven Branwen Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Batman * Black Manta * Brook * Brutaka (Bionicle) * Darth Vader * Doomfist * Garmadon (Ninjago) * Godzilla * Hakumen * Hibiki Kohaku * Ichigo Kurosaki * Itachi Uchiha * Jin Kisaragi * Kagura Mikazuchi * Kakashi Hatake * Konoe A. Mercury * Kratos (God of War) * Kula Diamond (King of Fighters) * Kurome * Kyuubey (Puella Magi) * Luke Skywalker * Mayuri Kurotsuchi * Megatronus Prime (Transformers) * Meruem (Hunter x Hunter) * Minato Namikaze * Muhammad Avdol (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) * Obito Uchiha * Ozai (Avatar) * Princess Zelda * Ragna the Bloodedge * Raiden (Metal Gear) * Rainbow Dash * Raphael (TMNT) * Raven * Ridley (Metroid) * Sans (Undertale) * Talia al Ghul * Twilight Sparkle * Yamato Hotsuin (Devil Survivor) History The current leader of the bandit Branwen Tribe, Raven was raised by the tribe from birth alongside her little twin brother, Qrow. Sometime later, the two siblings enrolled in Beacon Academy and were assigned to Team STRQ, alongside Summer Rose and Taiyang Xiao Long. After graduation, Taiyang married Raven and she bore him a daughter, Yang. However, Raven left him not long after to return to her tribe while Qrow remained a huntsman working for Professor Ozpin. Recently, she has managed to presumably capture the Spring Maiden and recruit her to her cause, as well as capture Weiss Schnee. However, Raven's activities had caught the attention of Salem and her followers, who threatened to destroy her camp lest she works with them. Raven planned to comply momentarily but intended to steal the Relic for herself with hopes of running away for good. But during the attack on Haven, Cinder betrayed Raven in an attempt to steal the Spring Maiden's power for herself, leading Raven to reveal that she, in fact, possessed the Spring Maiden's power all along. After a heated battle, Raven triumphed and was about to retrieve the relic, until Yang reminded her that she could never truly run and that by doing so, she was never as "strong" as she claimed. Her whereabouts are currently unknown after the battle at Haven. Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background * Real Name: Raven Branwen * Former member of team ST'R'''Q ' ** '''Summer Rose (Deceased Former leader) ** Taiyang Xiao Long '''(Former member) ** '''Qrow Branwen (Former member) * Older twin sibling to Qrow Branwen. * Mother to Yang Xiao Long. Weapons and Gear * Odachi sword. * The blade can extend upon removal. * Scabbard with revolving chamber that stores different interchangeable dust blades. Powers and Abilities * Semblance: Raven is able to open portals to certain people she has a connection with (She has portals for her ex-husband, Taiyang, her twin brother, Qrow, and her daughter, Yang). * Transformation: Like Qrow, she is able to transform herself into a raven. * Said by Leo Lionheart to be evenly matched with her little twin brother, Qrow in terms of fighting skill and swordsmanship. * Aura. Spring Maiden *Elemental Manipulation: Control over the elements (Fire/Ice/Lightning/Nature) to an extreme extent without a need for dust. *Flight. *Weapon constructs. *Abilities are separate from aura, meaning Maidens can still access their powers even if their aura is depleted. Speed * Comparable if not superior to Ruby. Intelligence and Experience * Studied at Beacon Academy in her early times. * Highly knowledgeable in combat, planning, and a cunning leader. * Clever enough not to trust things lightly and plans of turning out things unexpected if anything goes wrong. ** Used Vernal as a decoy of having the Spring Maiden, during the deal, before Cinder tries to set them up and steals the power for herself. * A strategist. ** Was able to keep outsmarting Cinder during their fight. Feats * For whatever reason, scared Neo into running away without a fight (Who was able to defeat Yang who had little rest). * Took Weiss as her prisoner (Until Yang showed up). * Was able to hold off Qrow without using her powers * Gained the Spring Maiden's power by taking the previous host into her care and then killing her. * Fought with and defeated Fall Maiden Cinder in high heels. Flaws and Weaknesses * Said by Taiyang to be ambitious, stubborn, brash and headstrong, tackling problems by running directly at them. * Semblance at most times is impractical in combat. * Despite her maiden powers, her aura is no more durable than normal * Willing to use others to boost her own chances of survival * Blades are breakable, but can be easily replaced * Willing to exploit any and all advantages to turn situations in her favor, and is not afraid to use underhanded tactics. * Silver Eyes are said to be a crippling weakness for Maidens. * Can be arrogant and is not as brave as she claims to be ** Runs off from Salem after obtaining the Spring Maiden from the previous user she murdered due to lack of confidence and discipline training to save the world (and abandoned her family after Yang was born) Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Evil siblings Category:Fantasy Combatants Category:Female Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Human Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Internet Shows Combatants Category:Lightning Manipulators Category:Magic Users Category:Murderers Category:Nature Users Category:Rebels Category:Rooster Teeth Characters Category:RWBY Characters Category:Sword Wielders Category:Villains Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Leaders